Midnight Rose
by Lovergirl23
Summary: Krystal Hartlet has just moved to the mountains of Colorado to start a new life with her dad. But when she starts falling for a guy whom she has an unearthly connection with, will she still want him when she finds out that he took part of her dark past?


_**Midnight Rose**_

It was 11 A.M. as I stepped out of my dad's blue pick-up truck. The ground was wet from all the rain causing me to slip a little when my foot hit the ground. I rounded the front of the truck and saw my new home, if you could call a sixty-five-year-old house new. The front-yard was almost the size of a tennis court and scattered on the ground were dead leaves and rotten branches. I looked up and there stood a small two-story log cabin-like house hidden behind overgrown vines and dirt clods. The roof was a deep green. There were a few windows, but their shutters were either cracked or hanging off their hinges.

The wind whistled around me, and the twenty-foot tall trees surrounding the house swayed making me snap out of my observations. I turned around towards the truck and watched my dad as he stared into the forest in front of him with a blank look on his face with his hands still on the wheel. I sighed. He was always staring at nothing ever since Mom died.

Once again I looked back upon the structure I'm suppose to call home. I hopped across a little stepping stone path and stopped when I got to the little two-step porch. The chipped paint and the creaking sounds coming from the steps made me stop. I carefully raised my foot and set it upon the first step. Closing my eyes when I put some weight on my foot, I waited for the crashing sound of wood but received only a light creak. Relaxing, I put my right foot on the second step and SNAP!

I groaned in pained as the wood cut into my right shin. I heard a car door slam and footsteps approach me. Large, cold hands wrapped around my upper arms, and they lifted me up. My dad's worried voice asked, "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

My eyes started fluttering open at his voice. Wincing at the sharp pain in my leg, I answered, "Yea, I'm fine. Just kind of hurts."

I silently cursed when I attempted to put some of my weight on my right leg. Looking down upon the wound there was a thin piece of splintered wood sticking out. My blood oozed out down my leg staining my new shoes. I silently cursed at that too. I looked at my dad whose face was about ghost white. He was murmuring something like 'please don't die'. I let out a slightly annoyed sigh. Probably from hearing me, my dad then put my arm around his shoulders and helped me limp back to the truck. He pulled down the back and lifted me onto it. He then went to the cab and got out our first-aid kit. He walked back to me and set the bag in my lap. He opened it and took out large tweezers, anti-bacterial gel, and a big band-aid.

He carefully removed the wretched piece of wood and threw it into the forest. He had me put on the clear gel and the band-aid.

My dad stood next to me for a moment and the awkward silence increased. He cleared his throat; "I'm going to start taking some of the bags into the house. We'll probably have to go through the garage since those steps seemed to be unavailable at the moment." He looked at me and I could see worry in his light brown eyes.

Not wanting him to go all sappy, I, painfully, stood up. "Okay, I'll help you."

"What? You are going to stay right here. If you move around too much your leg will hurt even more."

"Dad, I'm fine. Seriously. At least let me take some of my things in. Please?"

"I uh...no. No. No and that's final. You are going to wait right here until I'm done unloading everything, then you can take your things up to your room."

Before I could protest, he grabbed two, light blue bags and headed for a small building right of the house. He took out his key chain, unlocked a door on the side, and disappeared inside. I was still stunned. For the last 2 years my dad never talked back to me when I wanted to help him or do something.

I started playing with my hair, a habit of mine, and wondered what I could for probably the next hour. We didn't have a lot of luggage but my dad is probably going to go through the whole house and make sure there is nothing sharp or that could lead to me getting injured. I looked towards our bags and thought I could help my dad out by putting them on the ground in front of me. I reached for my father's two black bags and set them on the ground. I turned back for my last blue trunk and set that on the ground as well. I was going to just lean back, relax for a while when a small green object in the back corner of the truck caught my eye. I scooted a little closer to the beautiful designer bag and my eyes widened when I saw my mother's name printed on the side.

I looked to the house to see if my dad was coming out. Knowing the coast was clear, I unzipped the bag and my eyes watered when I saw a photo of my mom on top. Her almost translucent blonde hair fell in perfect ringlets her back; her eyes a brilliant blue and lips painted blood red. My mother's smile shining.

My friends always said that I looked exactly like her, but that was a lie. She would always be more beautiful.

I lifted the picture up to get a closer look at her when I noticed something else in the bag. Under the photo were two small boxes. I lifted the white box on the right and took off the lid. Cushioned in a bed a white satin was Mom's sapphire wedding ring.

Feeling the tears falling down my cheeks, I put the lid back on the box. My eyes then traveled to the blue box on the left. I lifted up the lid and was met by a purple diary.

I reached for the little book first and opened it up. The first words that I saw were '_Property of Cecilia Hartwood'_'. Below that was a journal entry.

Krystal Hartlet has just moved to the mountains of Colorado to restart her life with her dad. But when she starts falling for a guy whom she has an unearthly connection with, will she still want him when she finds out that he took part of her dark past?


End file.
